While wearing a long-sleeved upper garment, there are instances in which physical access to an arm, including the upper arm, is necessary. For example, patients who take frequent blood tests, or a Jewish man, who every day wears an arm phylactery, known as Tefillin, on the upper arm. Such arm access can be cumbersome, as one has to remove the garment's sleeve by pulling the sleeve completely off of his arm. While wearing the Tefillin, inserting the arm back into the sleeve is even more difficult than was sleeve removal.
Prior art includes a sleeve with a zipper. To access an arm, one unfastens the zipper starting from the end of the sleeve by the wrist until the upper arm, thereby freeing the arm from the sleeve along the entire length of the zipper. To re-attire the sleeve, one fastens the zipper, thereby wrapping the arm with the sleeve. When the zipper is fastened, the zipper's pull tab is located at the end of the sleeve near the wrist. Both the zipper and its pull tab are usually visible or conspicuous. Such visibility reduces the aesthetic appeal of the garment, especially for formal garments such as suit jackets and sport jackets.